Finding You
by Blakely Evans
Summary: She sacrificed everything to save her family. Now 18 years later, the darkness is at it again, threatening the magic realms. Can her son find the strength to save the world and finally find what he's been searching for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Winx Club fanfiction, so please enjoy. Just a word of knowledge though…I do not have a beta so please don't mind grammar mistakes.**

* * *

The lone figure stood on top of the hill, bathed in the moonlight as she narrowed her eyes at her opponent. "You will not win."

The figure before her laughed, harshly. "I already have little fairy. Once you are gone then no one will be able to stop me."

The fairy closed her eyes. There was one spell she could use but it would take the ultimate sacrifice. Even though she wasn't ready if it meant that her loved ones would be safe then that was all that mattered. She started to glow a soft, warm golden red and her opponent started to back away. "No…you wouldn't?"

When the fairy opened her eyes, they were glowing with power. "Your time is over." A bright red beam shot out of the fairy's hands and engulfed the figure. "NO! Curse you fairy! I will return," the dark figure began to fade away. The eyes narrowed and a hand reached out and grabbed the fairy's ankle, "if I am to be sealed in the darkness…then I will not go alone." Spent, the fairy fell to the ground. She had no more strength to fight it off. Her eye's closed and her thoughts drifted back to her family. Her parents, her sister, her friends…her husband and her child. She could only hope that one day they would meet again.

There was a flash of light and where the fairy had been, there was nothing. Both the fairy and her opponent were gone.

* * *

18 years later:

Kenneth groaned and stuffed his head further into his pillow. "Go away Bloom."

The little girl ignored him and bounced on his bed. "No…wake up Kenneth! It's time to wake up!" She started to bounce and Kenneth inwardly sighed rolling over and grinning at the five year old. She had her mother's blond hair and her father's brown eyes and was the youngest daughter of his aunt and uncle. He never really understood it but from the moment she had been born she had always wanted to hang around with him.

"Fine, now get off me so I can get ready."

She grinned and kissed his cheek then bounced out the room to find the other members of her family. Kenneth got out of bed and after his shower got dressed in his jeans, a black shirt and his trainers. He ran a hand through his long blond hair and headed out of his room to the room where everyone would be eating.

Over the summer, after a few weeks with his father on his home planet of Eraklyon, he had come to spend the rest of the summer on Domino with his family. There was his aunt Daphne and uncle Thoren along with their children Aiden, who was one of Kenneth's best friends, Mora and finally Bloom. Aiden had his mother's blond hair and her eyes while Mora took after her father. Bloom was the only one a healthy mix between the two.

He kissed his aunt on the cheek, "good morning Aunt Daphne."

She smiled, "Kenneth. Are you ready for your final year at Red Fountain? I know that Aiden can hardly contain his excitement."

The boy in question blushed at his mother's comment, "mother!"

Kenneth grinned and sat down. "I can't wait. I'm ready to head back and meet the girls. Aiden especially has been telling me that there's this one fairy…I think her name is Lilac." He smirked over at Aiden who blushed.

Daphne raised her eyebrow while Thoren coughed into his hand. Aiden glared at Kennth, who shrugged his shoulders. Mora grinned like Christmas had come early, "you have a crush on Lilac."

Aiden narrowed his eyes at his sister, "tell Lilac and I'll tell Jayden what you think of him."

Mora instantly shut up. Kenneth coughed into his own hand. Jayden was another one of their friends and as the crown prince of Solaria was considered one of the most wanted men in the magical realm. He was also very handsome with dark brown blond hair and golden eyes. Mora had liked him ever since they were children. Mora was shy though so she had trouble telling Jayden how she felt, but Kenneth knew that Jayden already knew how she felt. She made it so obvious.

Daphne smiled at her children, "well this has been enlightening but I think that it's time to head to Magix."

At this Bloom started to tear up. Since she was only five she had to stay on Domino and she didn't like it when the older kids left. Kenneth smiled at the girl, "hey now…don't cry. Dad said he would come by and visit you."

She perked up. "Really? Uncle Sky is coming?"

Kenneth nodded. He gave the girl a stern look, "but only if you're a good girl. Can you do that?"

She bit her lip but nodded. "Yes. Bloom's a good girl. Right Daddy?" She smiled up at Thoren, who kissed her on the forehead. "That's right Bloom."

A few hours later, Kenneth stood near the door of the ship as he waited for Aiden and Mora. He felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled up at his father. "Hey dad."

Sky gave his son a soft smile. "Hey yourself. You ready?"

Kenneth nodded, "yep. I can't wait," he grew quiet and they both knew who Kenneth was thinking about. Sky sighed, "your mother would have been so proud of you."

Kenneth tried to keep the tears at bay, he didn't want to seem weak but now more then ever it was apparent that his mom was gone and never coming back. His father gathered Kenneth in his arms and Kenneth buried his face in Sky's chest. After a few minutes Kenneth pulled away and wiped his face. His father lifted his chin so that their eyes met and Sky gave Kenneth a smile, "Your mother was the strongest fairy I ever knew and that power flows in you. Believe in yourself and never forget that those we truly love never leave us." His father tapped Kenneth's heart, "your mom lives on through you."

Kenneth smiled at his dad, "thanks dad."

Sky leaned forward and kissed Kenneth on the forehead, "have a good year and try to go easy on Helia."

At that comment Aiden snorted, "relax Uncle Sky…I'll take good care of Kenneth."

Sky rolled his eyes, "that's what I'm afraid of."

Aiden turned to Kenneth, "it's time to head out. Let's go."

Kenneth gave his dad one last hug then bounded up the ramp after Aiden and soon was on his way to Magix.

* * *

A few minutes into the trip Kenneth fell asleep. He found himself in a dark room and in the middle of the room there was a woman chained to the wall. Her long red hair was matted with dried blood and hung limply across her face. Her clothes were in tatters and she seemed to barely be breathing.

Kenneth took a hesitant step forward, "um…hello?"

The woman was silent. Kenneth was almost sure that she was dead until she slowly lifted her head up and her blue eyes met his own. Kenneth sucked in a breath. He had never really seen her face but he would know his mother anywhere, but this should have been impossible. She was dead.

Suddenly she grimaced in pain as bolts of electricity ran down her chained arms. Kenneth took a step forward his arms outstretched. He was about to ask his mom if she was okay but a voice spoke from behind him.

"Give up little fairy! It's useless to get out of here. You made sure of that yourself."

The woman glared up at Kenneth and with a start he realized that he was invisible. Spinning around he could barely make out a black, smokey haze with two glowing eyes. "I will never stop!"

Kenneth froze as the black smoke moved until it was directly in front of his mother. It reached out and grabbed her chin forcing her to meet the black eyes. "Then you will never be free. You are on my turf now…the harder you try to break free the more it drains your power. You will die."

The black smoke laughed, "I've just had a great idea. Your…son," his mother froze. She glared at the smoke, "leave him alone!"

"No…I think it is time to reunite you two."

His mother started glowing a dark red and Kenneth could see the black haze take a step back. Before anything could happen, he was suddenly jerked awake. He blinked and glanced up at both Aiden and Mora. They both had weird expressions on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Aiden shared a glance with Mora. He then turned to look at his cousin, "you were thrashing around. Were you having a nightmare?"

Kenneth bit his lip. He didn't want to worry anyone and he most certainly didn't want anyone to know what his dream had been about. It would bring much heartache, so he shook his head, "nothing to worry about. Are we almost there?"

Aiden rolled his eyes at the brush off but didn't push the issue. He nodded, "yeah. We should be landing in about 15 minutes."

Kenneth nodded and leaned back, signaling that the conversation was over. Aiden and Mora shared another look but didn't press the issue. After about 15 minutes the ship landed near Alfea College and the three exited to get out and stretch.

Mora squealed and ran off as three young women ran out to meet her. The first one to reach Mora was Lilac. She had her father's dark black/blue hair that hung down her back and her mother's green eyes and she had a light olive complexion. The second girl to reach them had long brown hair and brown eyes with a light complexion. Her name was Aurora and she was Jayden's twin sister. The final girl had long wavy brown hair with hazel eyes and a light-dark complexion and she was named River.

"MORA! You're here!" Lilac threw her arms around Mora who laughed and followed suit. "Hey Lilac."

Lilac pulled away and smiled over at Aiden, "hey Aiden. Dad can't wait to see you. Something about helping him with the baby dragons as punishment."

Aiden blushed in embarrassment and crossed his arms. "That was not my fault."

Lilac snorted, "yeah right." She rolled her eyes and came over to stand next to Aiden, "ahh…I was just joking. Dad just wants to meet you in your official capacity as my boyfriend" She poked him in the side until Aiden smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Kenneth was shocked and wasn't the only one. River was hanging with her mouth open while Aurora and Mora were blinking in confusion. Kenneth coughed, "when did that happen?"

Both Aiden and Lilac turned red as they realized they weren't alone. Lilac looked down while Aiden stretched his head sheepishly, "umm…it happened at the end of last year."

Aurora hit Kenneth on the arm, "leave them alone Ken. I think it's cute."

Kenneth grinned at his girlfriend, "I didn't mean anything about it Rory. I was just surprised."

A bell chimed in the distance which meant it was time to say good-bye to the girls. Kenneth kissed Aurora on the cheek, "anything you want me to say to Jayden?"

Aurora scrunched her nose and shook her head. "No. I'll just message him later." She looked at Kenneth who suddenly felt like he was being judged. Aurora cocked her head, "what's wrong?"

Kenneth bit his lip. Figures she would know something was wrong. He shook his head, "I'll tell you later. I have to go." He kissed her one last time and followed Aiden back to the ship. When they landed at Red Fountain the rest of their squadron was waiting. There was Apollo, who had semi-long brown hair and dark eyes, Jayden who had dark brown blond hair with golden eyes, Trace had dark brown hair with magenta highlights and teal eyes.

"Finally. You're here." Jayden pushed off the wall and came forward with his hands up, "Uncle Helia is going spare. You should hear him."

Apollo frowned, "dad's just under a lot of stress. You know there's been high readings of dark magic."

Trace nodded in agreement, "Apollo is right Jay. It's even got my mum worried."

Kenneth raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Apollo shrugged his shoulders, "Uncle Sky hasn't said anything?"

Kenneth shook his head. Aiden shared a glance with the guys before he pushed Kenneth towards Red Fountain, "don't worry about it then Ken. I'm sure it's nothing."

Kenneth frowned. They were hiding something from him if their actions had anything to say about it. He could see Aiden slap Jayden on the arm with a look that Kenneth knew meant idiot. Something was going on and it apparently had the whole dimension worried.

"This isn't the way to Uncle Helia's office," Kenneth said as they entered.

Jayden chewed his lip, "that's because…" he looked at the others for some help. Trace spoke up, "that's because Aunt Flora wanted to see you, so we're taking you to her."

Kenneth arched his eyebrow, "Aunt Flora?"

Trace nodded, "yep. The other's can go see Uncle Helia while you go to Aunt Flora."

Now Kenneth was sure that something was up. He was about to protest but decided against it, besides he liked Aunt Flora. She always seemed to know what to say. He closed his eyes, "fine. I'll go to Aunt Flora's."

Trace grinned and pulled out some dohicky machine. He fiddled with the machine and a portal opened. Trace grinned at Kenneth, "this should take you to Aunt Flora's. Just message me when your ready to return."

Kenneth glared at his friends. It seemed like they wanted to get rid of him. He wondered if this had to do with that dream he had this morning. He shook his head and stepped through the portal. It brought him to Linphea and right on the door steps of his Aunt Flora's.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard Aunt Flora's voice. "I don't know Stella. I think we should tell him. It is about him."

Kenneth's breath hitched.

"I know Flora, but we still don't know what we're up against. I don't want to risk losing him like we lost Bloom."

Kenneth froze. Bloom was his mother's name. He was now more sure then ever that something was happening and it involved him.

"I think Flora is right, Stella. We can't protect him forever. He should know what he's up against." That was the voice of his Aunt Tecna.

"What does Sky think about this?"

There was a pause. "You know how protective he is about Kenneth. He's all Sky has left of Bloom. He's totally against it." That was his Aunt Layla.

Kenneth couldn't breathe. There was a sudden hush from the inside and Kenneth quickly tried to cover that he had been listening by dashing for cover in some bushes. When his Aunt Flora had stepped back inside, Kenneth took a deep breath and knocked for real this time.

A few seconds later and Flora opened the door with a smile. "Kenneth. You're here. Come on inside."

Kenneth swallowed, "umm…you wanted to see me Aunt Flora?"

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and guided him inside where he could see that it hadn't been just a phone call but that all of his aunts were there in person. Aunt Stella with her long blond hair and golden eyes, Aunt Tecna with her short magenta hair and teal eyes, Aunt Layla with her dark wavy hair and dark eyes, Aunt Roxy with her long magenta hair and violet eyes and finally his Aunt Musa with her dark blue hair and dark eyes.

He didn't really know what to say so he just stood there awkwardly. Aunt Stella sighed and stood up, gathering Kenneth in a hug, "oh..what are we to do with you?"

Kenneth smiled. Aunt Stella was one of his favorites. She was always good for a laugh. Kenneth wrapped his arms around her, "hey Aunt Stella."

Stella squealed and clapped her hands together, "ohh…I smell Aurora's perfume. You are so cute together."

Kenneth blushed.

"Move aside Stella."

Stella was pushed aside and Kenneth was grabbed by the rest of his Aunt's one by one. When that was done he crossed his arms and looked at each one, "not that I don't love each and every one of you but why was I called all the way to Aunt Flora's?"

Each of the women looked at each other before Flora sighed, "well you see Kenneth…"

"Stop right there Flora."

Kenneth's head whipped around in surprise to see his father standing against the doorway. Flora frowned, "Sky…this isn't the time."

Sky shook his head and grabbed Kenneth's arm, "and like I told you before…I can handle this. Let's go Kenneth."

Kenneth scowled, "what's going on dad?"

Sky paused and glanced back at his son, "nothing for you to worry about. It is a job for the adults." At that moment a portal opened and Sky pushed Kenneth towards it, "go back to Red Fountain and I'll see you later."

Kenneth opened his mouth to argue but the portal closed before he could find out any answers. He landed back in his room and glancing around, he could see that no one was back yet, so he just decided to go to sleep early.

* * *

Sky crossed his arms as he glared at his friends. "Flora. I told you. I don't want Kenneth to know."

Flora frowned, "but Sky…he has a right to know. Wouldn't you rather him be prepared in case something happens then not prepared at all?"

Sky paused. There was some truth to that statement, but Sky still wasn't sure. "No. I don't want Kenneth to know and if I hear that someone told him…" he paused and glared at the group of girls, "I will make sure that they know the power of my anger." He swept from the room and slammed the door shut.

Flora sighed and rubbed her forehead. Sky was being so stubborn. Layla sighed, "well…that didn't go well."

Tecna snorted, "there has to be a way to convince Sky to tell Kenneth."

Stella snapped her fingers, "that's it!" She stood up and held out her arms, "I'll get Brandon to talk to Sky. Brandon should be able to convince him."

Musa nodded in agreement, "true. They are best friends." She smirked over at Stella, "you finally had a great idea for once."

Stella scowled while the other's laughed. Stella let out a humph and crossed her arms. She stood up, "fine then. I'm going back to Solaria." She was gone in a flash of light. The other's said goodbye and Flora was left alone.

She glanced out the window and could feel that something dark and evil was stirring.

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please ready and review.**

 **Also let it be known that this is going to be a short story…only like 5 chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mora sighed and glanced out the window from her spot on the couch.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned to see her best friend Lilac holding two cups of tea in her hands. Lilac handed Mora one then sat down next to Mora. "What's wrong Mora?"

Mora sighed again and took a sip of the tea. "I'm worried about Kenneth. He's hiding something."

Lilac closed her eyes, nodding in agreement. "True. I wish we could tell him what was happening. It involves him."

Mora glanced down at the cup in her hands, "I wish Uncle Sky would let Mum tell Kenneth."

Lilac placed her hand on Mora's, "you know Uncle Sky is just worried. He doesn't want to lose Kenneth like he lost Bloom."

Mora sighed, "I know that, but I feel like something bad is about to happen and Kenneth won't be prepared."

"You shouldn't think that way. Kenneth is a specialist, plus he has the dragon's flame. He knows how to handle himself."

Mora glanced over at Aurora who had come in without either Mora or Lilac noticing.

"Aurora is right. Plus, Kenneth won't be alone. He has his family and friends behind him 100%."

Mora smiled over at River who was standing next to the other members of their small group. There was Trinity who had long magenta hair and teal eyes and Melody who had long black hair with violet eyes.

"River is right," Lilac wrapped her arm around Mora, "so, don't be frowning on the first day of school."

Melody moaned, "don't remind me. I just know this year is going to be hell."

Trinity laughed, "afraid that Grisleda will still remember what happened last year?"

Melody blushed, "that was not my fault and you know it Trinity!"

A bell chimed that signaled it was time to head to the courtyard for Faragonda's opening speech. Aurora muttered under her breath, "its the same talk every year…why do we still have to go?"

Lilac laughed, "come on Aurora. Just a little more and you can sweep the night away with Kenneth."

Aurora smiled, "and you as well? Aiden?"

Lilac winked, "of course." She turned to Mora, "and you with Jayden. It is high time you told him how you feel. We can all see it."

Mora blushed, "Lilac!"

Aurora grinned, "true, but let me tell you a little secret. Jayden feels the same way about you."

Mora grew even redder and glanced down at the ground, "really?"

Aurora and Lilac shared a glance as Melody and River rolled their eyes. Trinity sighed, "you two are so oblivious sometimes."

"Hey! I don't want to hear this from someone who can't tell Rowen how you feel," Mora blurt out. She instantly clapped her hands over her mouth and glanced apologetically over at Trinity, "I.."

River smirked over at Trinity, "you have a crush on my brother?"

Trinity blushed and shut up. River laughed and slung her arm over Trinity's shoulder's, "relax Trinity. I won't tell."

Trinity gave a small smile, "thanks River."

* * *

Kenneth frowned. He was standing on what seemed to be a deserted field where nothing but darkness surrounded him.

"So. You're the one."

Kenneth turned around. "Who are you?" His question fell on death ears. There was no one there. Kenneth had been sure someone was behind him.

"It's taken me years to be able to find you."

Kenneth suddenly realized who this was. "You! Where is my mother?"

Laughter. High, pitched and cold surrounded him. "You're mother is right where I want her. Chained and shattered at my feet."

Kenneth could feel his anger rising. "Let her go!"

More laughter. "I think not little flame, but don't worry. You and your mother will be reunited very soon." Cold fingers slowly wrapped around Kenneth's neck causing him to jerk awake with a gasp. He reached up to touch his neck. The feeling of fingers wrapping around his throat was all to real.

"Kenneth? You ready? It's time for the mixer." That was Jayden. Kenneth forced himself to take deep breaths as he tried to still his overly beating heart. He swallowed, "yeah. Just give me a minute Jayden."

He quickly threw on nicer clothes and checking the mirror made sure that his hair was lying flat and then ran outside to meet his friends. Apollo was leaning against his hover bike waiting for Kenneth who looked around in confusion, "where are the others?"

Apollo grinned, "they went on ahead." He threw Kenneth his helmet, "lets go."

Kenneth grinned, "first one to Alfea buys the usual?"

Apollo smirked, "your on!"

Kenneth hopped on his bike, "hey Apollo…your dad is looking for you."

Apollo faltered and looked back before he realized it was a joke. By that time Kenneth had speed ahead, "hey! Kenneth!" Apollo slapped his visor down and sped off.

When Apollo finally caught up with Kenneth, Kenneth was leaning against the gate way into Alfea College with a smirk. Apollo frowned, "I hate you Kenneth."

Kenneth laughed, "aw…don't be like that Apollo. The best man won."

Apollo scowled and stormed into the courtyard with Kenneth trailing behind. Jayden raised his eyebrow, "what's eating you Apollo?"

Apollo kept scowling and plopped down next to Jayden. Lilac laughed and poked her brother on the cheek, "aw…did you lose again?"

He glared at Lilac, "shut up Lilac!"

Lilac arched her eyebrow and chose not to say anything, getting up to go sit next to Aiden. Kenneth rolled his eyes, "come on Apollo…I know you're not mad."

Apollo scowled for all of two seconds before he grinned, "I'll get you next time Kenneth." He glanced over at the well and suddenly slapped Kenneth on the arm, "hey. Look over there."

Kenneth followed his gaze and smirked. He in turn tapped Aiden on the shoulder, "Mora finally asked."

Aiden raised his eyebrow in confusion before he also turned and smiled, "finally."

"What's finally?" Aurora asked as she slid in next to Kenneth.

Kenneth kissed her cheek and pointed to Mora and Jayden, "Mora finally confessed to Jayden."

Aurora smiled, "well what a relief. We can finally stop listening to Mora and her obsession with Jayden."

River snorted, "too true."

Lilac put her arm through Aiden's, "where's Rowen?"

Melody smirked, "even better…where's Trinity?"

River's mouth opened in shock, "I don't believe this!"

Her comment had everyone laughing and in the excitement of the night Kenneth forgot all about his dream.

However, a few days later, Kenneth felt the need to get some air. He was leaning against RedFoutain's outer wall when the air suddenly got very cold. He shivered and his senses went on high alert. Something was happening and he was sure that it wasn't good. He wondered where Jayden or Aiden were. He had been training with them but now they were nowhere to be seen.

"I've finally found you."

Kenneth froze at the voice.

"It's time to rejoin your mother."

Kenneth began to back up but cursed as he realized that he was in front of the wall and had nowhere to go. He was trapped. Shadowy hands slowly reached out from in front of him and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up off the ground.

"Kenneth!"

Kenneth glanced over his shoulder and saw his Uncle Helia and his friends running towards him. Helia frowned and summoned his light glove, "let Kenneth go!"

Laughter sounded in his ears, "I think not. He is mine now!"

Helia raised his hand and whip lashed the shadow but it held fast. The shadow hissed, "you will pay for that." Kenneth suddenly screamed as he felt something pierce his side. His eyes widened when he realized that the shadow monster had stabbed him.

Kenneth only had time to gaze at his family and friends before he was swallowed up by the shadows.

Helia sighed, "well that's not good."

Aiden was furious. "What just happened? What was that? We need to go save him!"

Apollo looked at his father, "dad?"

Helia rubbed his forehead and didn't say anything. He turned around to the boys a few seconds later, "I need you all to listen to me. You must find Kenneth and bring him back."

Trace swallowed, "what Uncle Helia?"

Helia closed his eyes, "you heard me correctly. Call the girls and find Kenneth. The magic dimisions rests in your hands."

* * *

Mora was in the middle of her homework when her phone rang. Picking up the phone she smiled when she saw it was Jayden. "Jayden! What's up?"

"Hey Mora. Can you and the others come to Redfountain?"

Mora frowned at the tone of Jayden's voice, "is something wrong Jayden?"

There was a pause. "I'll tell you when you get to Redfountain."

He hung up and Mora glanced at the phone worried. Something was wrong.

"Who was that?"

She turned to see River towel drying her hair. Mora frowned, "it was Jayden. He told me to gather the girls and meet him at Redfountain."

River frowned as well, "he didn't say anything else?"

Mora shook her head. River sighed, "well then something must have happened. I'll go get the others."

She left and a few minutes later she was back with the others. Aurora pursed her lips, "what's going on?"

Trinity shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Mora, "what happened?"

Mora bit her lip, "Jayden just called and told me to meet him at Redfountain. He sounded worried."

Lilac frowned, "then let's go." She turned to Trinity, "do you have the device?"

Trinity nodded and pulled a small device from her pocket. She tapped in some numbers and a portal opened. They stepped through and in seconds were at Redfountain. The boys were looking grim as was Helia.

Aurora frowned as she didn't see Kenneth anywhere. She ran up to Jayden, "where is Kenneth?"

Her brother looked away and Aurora's heart fell. So did Mora's. "Jayden?"

Aiden closed his eyes and sighed, "…Mora…Kenneth…is gone."

* * *

Sky placed his sword down as he glanced over at Brandon, "do you think I'm being ridiculous?"

Brandon shrugged his shoulders, "part of me knows why you don't want to tell Kenneth but part of me agrees with the girls. It's something he should know."

Sky glared but Brandon held his hands up, "listen I know you don't want to, but what would you do if something happened? Would you want Kenneth to be prepared or totally unprepared?"

Sky chewed his lip, "I would want him to be prepared."

Brandon smiled, "then you know what you have to do. Tell Kenneth and don't forget that you have everyone on your side. Kenneth as well. We won't lose again."

He held up his hand and Sky clasped his to Brandon's with a smile, "thanks Brandon."

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenneth moaned into the darkness. He slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up. The last thing he remembered was RedFountain and being…attacked.

He jerked awake and felt his side.

It was still wet, proof of what could only be described as a nightmare.

He shook his head. He needed to figure out where he was so that he could get back home. His family and friends would be worried. He tried to stand up but slipped against a wall. He was too weak from blood loss.

He slowly slipped to the ground, his eyes already closing. No, he told himself. He needed to remain alert but it was so hard. He had never felt so cold in his entire life. This was the end, he was sure of it. He would never see his dad or his family again. He would never get to hold Aurora close and tell her all the things he's always wanted to tell her. He would never hold his dear cousin Bloom again, never see her eye's sparkle once more.

"Shh…it will be alright. Your power will protect you."

All of a sudden Kenneth felt warm again. He weakly opened his eyes only to be surprised that no-one was there. He slightly frowned and looked around but just as he thought, no one was there.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Kenneth had to shield his eyes. When the light died down, he couldn't keep the gasp from escaping. Ignoring the pain, he ran directly forward, tears beginning to fall down his face.

His hands hovered as if he was afraid to place his hands on the image before him. Her long red hair was just like his dad had told him. He gently reached out and touched it and he broke. This was real. His mother was in front of him.

"So. You found your surprise."

Kenneth spun around and glared at his captor. "What have you done with her."

A hand reached out and grabbed Kenneth by the throat. He grunted, "let me go!"

"No…I finally have you right where I want you." Kenneth was picked up and he struggled to try and free himself but it was to no avail. Still weak from his injury he could only close his eyes as he was thrown suddenly into the wall.

His hands were shackled to the wall and he gasped in pain as he felt bolts of electricity run down his arms. A woman finally appeared in front of Kenneth and he narrowed his eyes, "who are you?"

The woman smirked and crossed her arms, "my…they don't even talk about me." She leaned down to stare into Kenneth's eyes, "my name is Aerona and when I am done, everyone will know my name."

* * *

The mood over at RedFountain was somber. After Kenneth had been taken and Helia had given the order to go rescue him, no one knew what to do. Apollo was currently with his dad trying to find out who they were fighting against. The parent's had all done a good job of hiding who was making the whole magic realm quake with fear.

Aiden clenched his fists in anger, "what are we doing? We need to get out there and save Kenneth!"

Trace sighed and looked up from his computer where he had been working with his sister, "we can't leave until we know where to even go."

Jayden looked up from where he was trying to comfort his sister, who was distraught at the news. Aurora was taking this harder then the other's and hadn't stopped crying since she had found out. He nodded his head over to Mora, "Aiden…we're doing the best we can. Trace and Trinity are right, so can you do something about this? My hands are full."

Aiden inwardly winced as he glanced over at his sister. She was crying and looked horrible. Aiden wrapped his arms around her and she hid her face in his chest and he could feel her crying. "Come on Mora. Kenneth has the Dragon's flame. He'll be fine."

Lilac placed her hand on Mora's back, "Aiden is right. Kenneth can take care of himself."

Just before Mora could reply, the door opened and Apollo stepped in with a grim look on his face.

Melody looked up, "what's wrong Apollo?"

Apollo sighed, "Dad finally told me who we were fighting. It's Aerona."

Trinity gasped and raised her head, "Aerona? This is bad."

River frowned, "what's so bad about Aerona? I've never heard this name before."

Trinity nodded, "you wouldn't. This happened before we were born. Aerona was a fairy who coveted the power of the Dragon's Flame, so she went rouge. She did multiple experiments and made contracts with demons to try and get that power."

"But that power belongs to Kenneth and his mom," River stated. "There's no way she could get it. I mean, that's what the witches were after so long ago."

Trace took up from his sister, "that's true and our moms defeated the evil but Aerona was different. Because of all the things she went under, she soon became more powerful then our moms. They were defeated until Bloom took a stand. She hadn't gone to the fight because Kenneth had just been born, and when she fought…she somehow defeated Aerona."

"But, she vanished along with Aerona," Jayden spoke up. "She was never heard from again. No one knows how she did it. Isn't that also why everyone thinks she's dead?"

Trinity nodded, "true, we have no way of knowing whether or not she is dead. Whatever she did, she must have been trapped with Aerona. That means, Aerona has had years to study the Dragon's Flame and now that she has both Bloom and Kenneth, we have no idea what can happen."

Apollo chewed his lip, "well that's not good. If our parent's couldn't beat her, what makes us think that we can beat her?"

Aiden glared at Apollo, "we're going to just have to believe. Kenneth is our friend and I won't leave him for his fate."

Silence met Aiden's sentence and there was a tense moment before Trace suddenly stood up and yelled, "I've got it. I know where Kenneth went!"

* * *

After that discovery the group quickly made their way on to a ship and were soon off. A few hours later Jayden glanced up from the controls, "so where are we headed?"

Trace was clicking away as he flew the ship and answered without looking up, "we're headed for Mori Taure."

There was a gasp. Lilac frowned, "isn't that the planet of darkness? No one has ever come back from there."

Mora shivered, "Aunt Tecna said that Mori Taure is said to be an unlivable planet. Do you really think that Kenneth is there?"

Trace nodded, "that's correct. I was able to get a reading on that witch's magic and when I compared it to the energy of Mori Taure, it was a match."

River looked over at Aurora, "will Aurora be alright? Maybe she should have stayed back in Magix."

Aurora frowned her anger, "NO! Kenneth is my boyfriend. I want to save him."

Trinity sighed, "she's the daughter of a winx. She should be fine."

Melody dropped her shoulders, "do you really think we can win?"

Her question brought silence to the group of friends and Aiden gave everyone a soft smile, "we can…together. You girls are the most powerful fairies after your moms and then you have us, specialists to cover for you. We can win and we'll get back Kenneth and make it home."

"Aiden is right." This came from Lilac and she came over, slipping her hand in his. "We'll get out of this and in turn be stronger then ever."

Suddenly everyone lurched as the ship shifted from side to side. The girls all screamed and Aiden glared at Trace, "what's happening?"

Trace blinked in slight confusion, "we've hit an astroid belt. We should be close." He punched some buttons in and seats appeared, "everyone belt up. We're in for a bumpy ride."

Jayden glared at Trace as they approached the planet to land, "if I have to hurl, I'm hurling on you."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Trace looked sheepish, "sorry…I didn't realize it would be so bumpy."

"Where are we?"

Mora's question had everyone pause and look around. They had landed on Mori Taure but there was nothing there. What stood before them was a vast, empty planet filled with blackness.

Aurora shivered and Jayden placed an arm around her shoulders, "come on. Let's get moving. We don't need to stay here any longer then we have to."

After saying goodbye to Trace, who would stay at the OWL and work on repairs, with Aiden in the lead, the boys situated themselves around the girls who were now in fairy form. After a few minutes of trekking through the dense black jungle, they finally arrived at what seemed to be a palace.

River pursed her lips, "is this the place?" She began to move forward but was stopped by Aiden's arm, "wait River. We don't know what's out there."

"Very well said Prince of Domino."

Aiden tensed up and held up his thunder rod. "Give me back my cousin."

Cold laughter. "I think not little prince. You see, he has something I want." Aiden's eyes grew wide as an image began to form in front of him. He could hear gasps from the others as the picture became clearer and clearer.

"Is that…Bloom?" Mora gasped. "She's still alive?"

Hanging, side by side were two prone bodies. One of a young woman and the other of a young man. With her red hair it was easy to tell who the woman was. Only the most famous fairy to ever be alive…Bloom, the Queen of Eracklyon.

Next to her was none other then her son, Prince Kenneth. The only known male to ever wield the power of the dragon. Everyone was in shock. They were chained to the wall, their hands and feet bound with glowing chains that everyone could see sent small bolts of electricity down the chains.

Jayden raised his eyebrow, "is that…what I think it is?"

"How very clever little sun prince. That is indeed-" there was a yell as Aurora suddenly let out her most powerful spell. "Give him back to me Aerona!"

There was a snarl and where no-one had been before, there was now a woman. She had long black hair and striking violet eyes that were narrowed in anger. "You will pay little fairy of the sun."

She yelled and out from her hands a black smokey hand formed and wrapped around Aurora's throat.

"Aurora," Jayden let out a yell. He gripped his yellow blade harder, "let her go!"

Aerona sneered, "I think not. You have two hours to find the little sun princess. Can you make it?" She laughed and both her and Aurora vanished. Before anyone could say anything, the ground shook and opened up from beneath them. The other five tumbled into the darkness.

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone?" Sky yelled at Helia.

Stella glared at Brandon, who sighed. "Sky…yelling won't solve anything. Right now, we just need to trust in our children. They'll bring Kenneth home."

Sky paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "I…"

Flora, the more sensitive of the girls came over and placed her hand on Sky's shoulders, "I know it's hard after what happened to Bloom, but I can feel something good is going to happen. We'll just have to wait."

Sky closed his eyes, "very well."

Brandon grabbed Sky by the shoulders, "come on buddy. You need to let out some steam." He glanced over his shoulder, "let us know when something happens."

Stella nodded at her husband then turned to the others, "he's really worked up about this."

Daphne sighed, "well wouldn't you? The only one to beat Aerona was Bloom and we still don't know what ever happened during that fight. You can't blame Sky for being worried."

The other girls were silent. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenneth jerked awake once more, his breathing erratic. There was a head of brown hair that was all to familiar to him and he let out a moan, "Aurora…why?"

He crawled over to her and grasped her closer as he buried his face in her hair. Thankfully she still seemed to be breathing but everything Kenneth knew about light fairies was that they needed light and faded the longer they were in darkness.

If Aurora was here that meant the others would be here as well. Kenneth loved his friends but sometimes he just wished they were smart. They would all die here and it would be his fault. How would his aunts and uncles live if their children died?

All of a sudden Kenneth heard a moan from behind him. His heart stopped as he quickly turned around to see beautiful blue eyes open and meet his.

Bloom blinked as she regarded the boy in front of her. This had to be a dream. There was no possible way that Sky had stayed the same age. "…Sky?"

The blond haired boy shook his head and Bloom paled with the shock. It couldn't be? The boy set down the girl and slowly moved to stand directly in front of Bloom, his eyes never leaving her's. Her heart thumped in her chest and she knew who this was. She had never thought she would see him again, and here he was so grown up.

"Kenneth."

He let out a sob and nodded, "yeah. It's me Mom."

Bloom's heart nearly stopped when he called her mom. She dropped her face into her hands and cried. She had longed to hear those words ever since she had found out she was pregnant. Arms wrapped around her and she whimpered at how much she had missed. Kenneth was taller then her which only meant that he had grown up and she had missed it all.

Her own arms wrapped around him and the mother and son basked in each other's presence. Bloom pulled away and reached up to gently caress Kenneth's face, "I've always dreamt of this moment."

Kenneth sniffed, "me too. It's all I've ever wanted."

Before Bloom could continue, Aurora let out a moan that had Kenneth glancing over with worry at his girlfriend. "Damn. I forgot about Aurora."

Bloom smiled, "she's Stella's daughter…isn't she?"

Kenneth nodded. Bloom pursed her lips, "then we have to get her back in sunlight. That's the only way to save her."

Kenneth arched an eyebrow, "but how will we get out of here? It's impossible."

Bloom sadly shook her head, "there is a way."

Kenneth suddenly knew where this was going. He grabbed his mom's arm, "don't. We can figure out a way together. I need you to come home. What about Dad? Or your friends?"

Bloom reached up to wipe a tear away, "this is for the best. They've all moved on without me." She transformed and Kenneth shook his head, "mom…don't. Please. Save your power."

Bloom leaned forwards and kissed Kenneth on his forehead, "goodbye Kenneth." Before he could stop her there was a sudden flare of light and when it died down both Kenneth and Aurora were back on the surface of the planet next to the OWL.

"Kenneth? Is that you?"

Kenneth whipped his head around to see Trace coming out of the OWL with a slight frown. His eyes widened, "is that Aurora? You found her?"

Kenneth pushed Aurora into Trace's hands, "take her."

Trace blinked in confusion, "what's wrong? Kenneth…what happened?"

Kenneth just ignored Trace and ran back outside the OWL, but it was no use. The magic containing his mother's aura was gone and Kenneth fell to the ground as he cried out his longing.

* * *

Jayden shook his head as he moved to his knees. The last thing he remembered was a hole opening…his eyes opened wider if possible. Glancing around, he spotted Mora laying a few feet away.

He crawled over to his girlfriend and shook her awake, "Mora. Are you awake?"

She groaned but opened her eyes and sat up with a wince. "What happened?"

Jayden shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I think we were separated from the others."

Mora gave a slow nod and stood up brushing herself off, "then we need to figure out a way to get out of here so we can get Aurora."

Jayden narrowed his eyes at the mention of his twin sister. He had failed. His parents had always told him it was his duty to protect her and right when it mattered, he had failed. He felt soft hands grip his face forcing his chin upwards. Mora smiled at Jayden, "don't think that. We'll find her."

Jayden chewed his lower lip but nodded. Mora transformed and closed her eyes, searching for a way to get out of here. All of a sudden her eyes widened, "I can feel fire energy."

Jayden pursed his lips, "is it Kenneth's?"

She shook her head, "no…it feels…" she wasn't able to say much before she and Jayden were engulfed in a warm flame that spat them out somewhere on the surface.

"Mora. Jayden."

That was Trace. They both glanced over to see that they were by the OWL. Jayden shook his head, "what happened?"

Trace shrugged his shoulders, "who knows. All I know is that Kenneth-"

Mora grabbed Trace's arm, "Kenneth was here? Where is he?"

Trace closed his eyes, "he ran back towards the forest. He just stayed long enough to hand over Aurora then ran off."

Jayden's head snapped up, "Aurora is here?"

Trace nodded, "yeah. I think she's still sleeping." Jayden bounded up the plank and filled with relief as he spotted his sister. "Have any other's returned?"

Trace shook his head, "no. You are the first."

Mora frowned, "do you think-" she was cut off by another flare of red as River and Apollo stumbled forwards. Mora ran to River, "are you okay?"

River nodded while Apollo scowled, "we were in the middle of fighting some shadow monster when we were engulfed by flames, then the next thing we knew we were here."

Mora shared a glance with Jayden, "same here."

River bit her lip, "do you think…"

She didn't say the name but everyone was thinking it. Trace sighed, "that's probably why Kenneth ran off then. He wants to save her."

"Here you all are."

Everyone turned to see Melody and Trinity run up from the woods. Melody placed her hands on her knees as she breathed, "something is wrong. The island is starting to feel…even more darker then normal."

Trinity looked over at her brother, "we should leave. Did anyone find Aurora or Kenneth?"

Mora paled, "what about Aiden and Lilac? Where are they?"

Apollo looked grim, "if they're not here then we can only assume the worst. We need to think about the other's."

Mora shook her head, "I'm not leaving without them. She's your sister!"

Apollo opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud explosion.

* * *

Aiden coughed as he faced down a shadow monster. He was tiring fast, but he had to stand his ground. Lilac had been knocked out and he would do everything to protect her.

"Come on little one. I know you can do better then that."

Aiden scowled as he was finally able to overcome the shadow monster. However his relief was short lived as another one just formed.

"This is disappointing. I would have thought that the first born of Daphne would have some power."

"Leave my mother out of this," Aiden snarled.

There was a flicker and none other then Aerona appeared before Aiden with a sneer, "Maybe after I finish here, I should take a trip to Domino. I'm sure that Daphne has grown lax. I will relish taking her down."

Aiden gripped his sword harder, "my mother will defeat you."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh." Aiden flinched as out of nowhere he was hit with a sharp shadow. "I defeated her years ago and I will defeat her again."

Aiden grit his teeth as she suddenly flared her aura out causing him to slide backwards. She sneered in his face, "those from Domino are weak."

Aiden let out a weak smirk, "I think you were just jealous that they had what you wanted."

She screamed and Aiden swore as the shadows moved with her will lashing out at him. He reached up and touched the cut on his cheek, feeling the blood. He glared at her but his strength was suddenly failing. He stumbled as Aerona laughed, "do you like it? I created this spell years ago. It's only effective on people with Domino blood. I've had years to prefect it on that wretched fairy."

Aiden tried to keep his eyes open but it was so hard. Whatever she had done had zapped his energy. He fell to the ground next to Lilac and waited for the end to come. Aerona bent down and picked Aiden up by his throat and smirked, "let this be a warning to-"

"Leave him alone!"

Aiden blinked as the voice screamed through his hazy mind. It sounded familiar but he didn't know it. However it felt safe and secure. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of relief as he lost the battle to the darkness.

Aerona sneered, "Bloom. How did you get out?"

Bloom just narrowed her eyes, "give me Aiden."

Aerona smirked, "and if I choose not to?"

Bloom shrugged her shoulders, "then I will force you. Don't think that just because you have kept me here for 18 years that you know everything I can do."

Aerona scowled but threw Aiden to the ground. Bloom flew over and ran her hand over Aiden's prone form. She smiled through her tears as she looked upon Daphne's son. Kenneth had been born around the same time, so it was with a heavy heart that Bloom realized her nephew had also grown up.

Glancing a little further, she noticed a fairy. This had to be Flora and Helia's daughter. She would know that hair anywhere. She snapped her fingers and the fairy flew over to Bloom and landed next to Aiden. She waved her hand and set a simple healing spell over them. They would be fine. She had made sure of it.

A ring of fire sprang up around them and Bloom closed her eyes as she called forth the magic that would teleport the kids back to the OWL. However her concentration was shot as she spotted Kenneth running in her direction.

"Kenneth. I told you to leave."

He shook his head, "and I told you…I'm not leaving without you." His head dropped and his shoulders shook which told Bloom he was crying, "all I have ever wanted was you in my life. I know you understand where I'm coming from."

Bloom was silent. She did indeed know how he felt, but she was torn.

"Please. Enough with the family reunion." Aerona snorted, "you're weak from years at being at my mercy. I doubt you have the strength to fight me."

Bloom narrowed her eyes, "Your pride will be your undoing."

Aerona snarled and lunged for Bloom who had just enough time to yell to Kenneth, "watch over Aiden and Lilac."

Kenneth just watched open mouthed as his mother fought Aerona. He could clearly see why she was always considered one of the best fairies in Magix. However the longer his mother fought it was clear to Kenneth that she was failing and Aerona could see it as well.

Aerona smirked in victory, "victory is already mine. You and those kids will die here."

"NO!" Bloom shouted and used her magic with all her might. Whatever happened, she wanted those kids to get out of here alive. They had so much more to do in life. There was a bright light followed by a loud explosion.

When the light died down, Kenneth could see that both Aerona and his mom were injured. Kenneth needed to do something. He moved forward but he was jerked back. He whipped around and glared at Aiden, who had awoken. Aiden slowly shook his head, "…don't."

Kenneth snarled, "what am I supposed to do? Let her die again." He ripped his arm away, "I'm going to help her."

Aiden winced as he sat up, "Kenneth…what about Sky? What about Aurora?"

Kenneth closed his eyes, "if I have the Dragon Flame inside of me, then I'm the only one who can help." His eyes hardened, "nothing you say will change my mind." He called forth his dragon flame and aimed it towards Aerona.

It caught her off guard and Bloom jerked into action. She raised her own arm and added her power to Kenneth's until there was a high pitch scream and then…silence.

* * *

 **Stay tuned! One more chapter to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the last chapter…enjoy!**

* * *

The entire area was silent.

"Is…is she gone?"

A soft voice spoke up from behind Aiden and he smiled in relief at Lilac's voice. He couldn't really answer as he wasn't sure himself, so he just looked to the two figures standing some way aways.

Kenneth was breathing heavily as his arm fell to his side not really sure what just happened. He had never felt so connected to his dragon flame.

He slightly jerked as he felt hands grab his own and he turned to see his mother standing next to him. He swallowed, "…did we do it?"

She gave him a soft smile, "yeah. You did it."

He couldn't stop the tears. He placed his face in his hands as he wept. His mother wrapped her arms around him and Kenneth just fell into her embrace as he clung to her. She rubbed circles on his back and whispered soft words of comfort.

He finally pulled away and she reached up to wipe his tears away. Her blue eyes met his, "I'm so proud of you. You've grown so much."

Kenneth sniffed, "that sounds like you're saying goodbye…I need you. There's so much I have to tell you."

Bloom gave a small shake of her head, "I…I don't think I can. I'm not sure I can handle…"

"Nonsense Aunt Bloom."

Both Kenneth and Bloom turned to see Aiden and Lilac standing there. They both had smiles on their faces and Aiden moved forwards, "They talk about you all the time. They never really got over you."

Bloom looked away, "still…it's been years." Lilac grabbed Bloom's hands and shook her head, "no matter how many years past, friendships last forever. They won't mind."

Bloom smiled, "that sounds like something Flora would say. She raised a good daughter."

Lilac grinned, "I like to think that it would also be something dad would say."

Bloom laughed, "true. That also sounds like Helia."

Kenneth grabbed his mom's hand, "come on mom. I know you miss dad." That was Kenneth's last card. It seemed to work because Bloom smiled like a woman in love because she finally nodded, "you're right. I shouldn't hide myself away."

She grabbed each teenager, "come on. Let's get to the OWL." There was a flash of warmth and they were all teleported back to the OWL. The minute they appeared there were two blurs as Apollo and Mora threw themselves at their respective siblings.

A little unsure of herself, Bloom hid behind Kenneth until Jayden caught sight of her. He bowed with a relaxed smile, "Aunt Bloom. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jayden."

Bloom blinked at the boy who seemed a mixture between Stella and Brandon. She smiled. This had to be their son. He was quite the looker. In fact, most of the boys were quite handsome. She spotted a light brown haired young man who had to be Flora's son and a dark brown haired boy who had to be Tecna's.

His words had caught the attention of the rest of the group and suddenly everyone wanted to introduce themselves. Kenneth rolled his eyes, "guys. I know we all want to meet mom but maybe we can do it back on the way to Alfea? I'd like to get off this planet."

Trace blinked but nodded, "good point. Let's go."

Kenneth grabbed his mom's hand and pulled her behind him as he made his way onto the OWL. Bloom let out a small laugh, "you don't have to protect me. I think I can handle a few teenagers."

Kenneth frowned, "I know, but…" he trailed off. Bloom snorted and leaned forward to kiss Kenneth on the forehead, "I love you."

Kenneth closed his eyes as she said those three words. The rest of the teenager's were giving them some privacy and Kenneth appreciated it. He suddenly felt tired and fell forwards to rest his head on his mom's lap where she started to play with his hair.

Bloom looked out the window, thinking about her friends. The biggest difference was that they had all had children. Were they still all happily married? Did they have more kids and how were the kingdom's holding up?

She had so many questions running through her head that she didn't realize they were so close until the OWL got quiet. She hadn't even realized that Kenneth had gotten up to go over towards the brown haired girl with golden eyes. She blinked and looked up to see everyone staring at her. "Yes?"

Tecna's son, who she thought was named Trace spoke up. "We're almost back to Alfea."

Bloom closed her eyes, "very well."

Kenneth nudged his mother, "it will be fine. Just…go to dad first, then let everything else fall into place."

Bloom bit her lip but eventually nodded. Trace turned back to the steering wheel, "5 minutes until touchdown. Everyone in their seats."

This was it. After 18 long years, Bloom would finally be able to see her friends and family.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Alfea, after beating it out of Helia, the kids were being monitored. The men had since long gone to let out their steam over fighting leaving just the women. All of a sudden Tecna gasped, "they did it."

Stella let out a yawn, "did what?"

Tecna moved her hands furiously over her keyboard, "they defeated Aerona. Her energy is completely gone."

Daphne pursed her lips, "how did they do it? The readings off that dark planet are almost impossible to decipher."

Musa nodded in agreement, "I agree, plus they would have been down one fairy due to Aurora."

Tecna bit her lip, "well here's the thing. I wasn't able to gather much but I got a strong reading that…"

Stella rolled her eyes, "just say it Tecna!"

"It matched Bloom's aura."

The women just paled. Stella gasped, "you don't mean…she's still alive?"

Tecna closed her eyes, "it's impossible to say. For all I know it could have been an imprint of her soul that was used. We can only wait until the kids are back which should be soon and tell us what happened."

"What about Sky?" Flora piped up, "should we tell him?"

Layla snorted, "tell him what, that his dead wife might just be alive but we don't know for sure. Like that will go over well-"

"What did you say?"

That shut Layla up. She gulped and turned to the door to see Sky standing there white as a sheet.

"Way to go Layla," Musa muttered under her breath.

Layla backpedaled, trying to stop Sky who was now storming out to the quad, "Sky…calm down. We don't know if it's true." That was the last thing they heard as she ran after Sky.

"Should we go after them," Flora asked.

Stella scowled, "let's go before he does something he'll regret later." She glared at Brandon who got the message and ran ahead. Thankfully by the time they had reached the quad, Brandon had done his duty and managed to calm Sky down.

They also didn't have long to wait as the OWL soon entered the air space above Alfea and set down on the ground. Each parent held their breath as the doors opened and they spotted their kids.

Jayden and Aurora were first causing Stella to quickly throw herself at her kids while Brandon followed at a more leisurely pace.

Next it was Trinity and Trace who both ran over to their parents.

Then there was Apollo and Lilac. Lilac ran over to her mom and wrapped Flora tight while Helia reached for Apollo.

River slowly walked out with Melody and both Layla and Musa smiled in relief as their daughters made their way over to them.

Lastly, it was Aiden and Mora who made their way down right into Daphne and Thoren's arms.

The only one to not make an appearance was Kenneth. Sky was beginning to think the worst when slowly but surely his son poked his head out. Kenneth grinned as his eyes landed on Sky's and he turned his head to say something.

Sky blinked as his heart started beating in his chest. Kenneth was pulling someone behind him and as Sky caught sight of who it was, his knees went weak. It was only through years of training that he managed to keep standing.

He heard the other's gasp behind him but his eyes were all her's. Just as blue as the day he met her, he drank in the sight of her.

It was like time had stopped. They were the only one's around. Sky took one step forwards and suddenly he couldn't hold himself back. He started running the same time she did and they met in the middle. She threw herself into Sky's arms where he gripped her hard afraid this was all a dream and that he would wake to see her gone.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist and Sky buried his face in her beautiful hair he had missed. He didn't even care that he was crying. All he wanted was to take her home and make sure she never left his side again.

She pulled away and came to grip his face, "…Sky. I love you."

Nothing stopped Sky from bending forwards and pressing his lips to her's and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Sky had never felt so right. Being with Bloom was his soul reason for living and these last years without her had been torture, but now that she was back he felt complete and whole.

"Not that I don't mind…but you'll have Bloom all to yourself later. I want to see her now."

That sounded like Stella. Bloom pulled away from Sky and grinned over at her best friend. The years had been kind and Stella still looked as beautiful as the day Bloom had left. "Stella." Stella threw herself into Bloom's arms and Bloom just laughed, "I've missed you Stella."

Stella scowled at Bloom, "don't ever do that again! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?"

Bloom winced knowing that Stella was talking about going to fight Aerona alone. Bloom sighed, "I'm sorry, but I had to do what I thought was best."

"Just leave it Stella."

Bloom turned around to see Flora standing there with a big smile. She moved over from Stella to Flora and soaked up Flora's natural flowery scent. Flora smiled down at Bloom, "it's good to see you Bloom."

Bloom nodded, "same," she looked over at all her other friends, "I've thought about you guys all the time. Your memory is what kept me alive."

Layla, Daphne,Tecna, and Musa all moved until they were all surrounding Bloom and the seven women stayed that way for a long time as they all took joy in the fact that Bloom was finally home.

* * *

 **Well…what did you think?**

 **R &R**


End file.
